Three Words
by purduepup
Summary: THREE-SHOT for BGuate224. He'd dreamed of the day she'd declare her love for him. However, Inuyasha's friend and crush Kagome surprises him when she does it for someone else—Kouga. Can he prove to the hopeless romantic that she's making the wrong choice?


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha_._

_A/N: _Since people complain if I don't warn them, there will be OOC-ness. And to all the Facebook and MySpace users who post "I love you" after a week of dating—seriously? T.T No offense, but…c'mon now. Really? xD;

* * *

><p>This three-shot is for my old friend <span>BGuate224<span>,  
>who's insanely hilarious (and needs to talk to me more T^T).<br>Happy birthday, and I hope you enjoy your gift! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Three Words<strong>

_Three-Shot_

_**Part One: You**_

* * *

><p>"I love him!"<p>

Inuyasha nearly choked on his milk—but successfully managed to spray it out over their booth's table instead. Across from him, Miroku cringed away from the spew; however, Sango was not as lucky as she sat still with dairy product dripping down her face. "You…you _what_?" Inuyasha wheezed out, pounding his chest to get the rest out. With a deep grimace and glower across the table, Sango angrily grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe her face. Inuyasha pretended not to notice in fear of being killed by one of her infamous glares, focusing entirely on killing Kagome with one of his own.

"I love him," Kagome said again, this time more dreamily than her shout of resolution. "I love Kouga. We'll get married when we graduate; we'll go into the work force and get our own home. We're going to be together forever—I just know it."

Miroku and Sango—milk and all—merely gazed at her in wonder. Inuyasha just stared at her blankly before his inner tectonic plates reacted, and a volcanic eruption occurred.

"WHAT?" he screeched, not paying mind to the other customers at the café, who looked on in confusion and dismay (most actually scooted away as far as they could, but that's beside the point). "Bitch, you've been dating this guy for, like, what? A_ month_? After it took him _weeks_ to get a date with you? How the fuck can you possibly draw the conclusion that you were made for each other?"

Kagome shrugged, taking the explosion in stride, and put her hands together as stars lit her eyes. "I don't know," she murmured, "but I just love him so much, like you do ramen, Miroku does women parts, and Sango does violence." Ignoring the glares from her latter two—and the killer glower from the first—she sighed dreamily, the stars growing bigger by the second. "I wonder what our kids will look like…"

Inuyasha's brain exploded.

"Now, Kagome," Miroku chided kindheartedly as Inuyasha used the time to recover, "think about this realistically. Do you _really _love Kouga?" Before she could continue—because Inuyasha knew the idiot just _would_ the moment her lips parted—Miroku quickly continued, not wanting the spotlight to redirect from his logic. "Feelings can develop within a month, but love is a much more serious matter; it doesn't involve physical attraction, or good feelings, or even matters of the mind," he explained. "It literally involves the heart, logic, the risks you'd take—not because you think everything will be alright, but because you will face the consequences no matter what."

Kagome stared at him dumbly. "What?"

Inuyasha about cut off his own hand and slapped her with it, just for the hell of calling it an indirect slap.

Miroku was hesitant about her declaration, and Sango even wavered on this topic; her eyes kept flashing to Kagome, her mouth opening to say something, then abruptly, she'd shut it, probably unsure if any words would help, much less if they'd be the right ones. "Kagome—"

"I love him, Sango," she affirmed genuinely, brightly yet sternly at once. "I love Kouga, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

The table hesitantly accepted this—anything to keep the conversation going and hide their disapproval—and yet, Inuyasha steamed on the inside.

What the hell?

What. The. _Hell…!_

What the hell happened? What made her suddenly feel this way? Sure, she'd been dating Kouga for a month, and that was after he spent weeks romancing her with worthless gifts, sweet falsehoods, annoying persistence (at least, in Inuyasha's opinion). But really? Love? A _month _after dating the dude?

Damn hopeless romantic.

He grumbled throughout the entire hangout, glaring at the waitress tending to them—who was glowering right back as she cleaned whatever spat milk they hadn't cleaned up—and even at his other companions who weren't doing anything more to convince their hopeless friend about how utterly disillusioned she was. Sango and Miroku shrugged helplessly in response, as if saying _what can you do?_ before pretending to listen to more of Kagome's ramblings about Kouga, his hair, his physique, and _oh, what do you think about Kouga's stunning, cerulean eyes? Aren't they just _adorable_?  
><em>

Every word was like a spoonful of spicy curry on his tongue: disgusting and hard to bear.

About halfway through, when Kagome was telling the epic tale of one of her "wet dreams"—it was terrifying—Inuyasha decided he didn't care if Kagome was in love with some loser she rejected up until about a month ago. Keh, why should he care? It was her life being screwed over. He, for one, didn't give a shit. She was just a friend—okay, his best friend—but what she did concerning her love life didn't concern him. Kouga could have her—but Inuyasha swore to the Kami, if that bastard dared to touch her _anywhere_ below the shoulders…!

About three minutes after that, when Kagome was talking about how she'd skip college to marry him—now, that was just _stupid_—Inuyasha felt he might've cared. Not enough to do anything, but just enough to seriously hope the wench opened her eyes and saw her own stupidity. He wondered, why was she so blind and naïve right now? Couldn't she see Kouga was one of those guys who'd take advantage of her, not give her what she truly needed, that he couldn't support her in the ways nobody but Inuyasha could—?

…dammit.

Soon after that, he was smacking his head against the table, effectively interrupting Kagome's wedding planning session.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, her expression genuinely concerned. It ruffled Inuyasha's feathers how she could so easily piss him off one moment then give him that look and calm his nerves the next. She was able to do it ever since childhood, with her raven hair that was soft to the touch, calming chocolate eyes, and caring, genuine nature, but even as she made him relax, he had to wonder:

DID SHE NOT SEE HOW RAPIDLY HER IQ WAS DROPPING WITH EVERY WORD SHE SAID?

"I'm going home," he declared, ignoring how oddly disappointed Kagome seemed and confused Sango and Miroku became. Keh—Kagome was probably just upset he couldn't give his freaking input on what color her goddamned wedding dress should be. Before standing up from the table, he decided to pointedly glare at his empty milk cup and then their waitress, who had never came back to refill his glass and only glowered in return. "You guys have fun with your talk," he grumbled, grabbing his jacket and making his way out to the door. Halfway there, he realized he didn't exactly want to leave them—just abandon the conversation—but he quickly shrugged it off, deciding he had some studying to do anyway. With one last look to Kagome, who just sat there, staring back at him with a rare, unreadable expression, he averted his eyes and exited the café, pacing down the street.

_Why?_

There were so many guys she could choose from, and out of everyone, she chose Kouga, who her friends didn't approve of? It confused him to no end, and to his disgust, he couldn't help imagining where the line formed: when Kouga suddenly went from an annoying admirer to someone date-able to someone _love-able._

Ugh. Kouga—love-able.

He found the nearest trash can so his stomach could show its thoughts on that matter.

Kagome was a smart girl; she really was. She was the first to notice things, the person to go to when they had an issue, and when Kouga had been asking her out for weeks, she rejected him, already knowing it would never work out. It was one of the things he admired about her since she actually thought about things whereas he just rushed in, unprepared and in the moment.

So, he was curious as to what had changed. He thought one month ago, she was tiring of Kouga's determination and decided to idly date him, just to maybe chase away the idiot with bad dates and whatnot. But now the girl was declaring she suddenly loved him? With no real declaration before of feelings for him whatsoever?

What the _hell_?

Most of all, he wondered what she found in Kouga that she couldn't in anyone else, what about him made her act so dreamily in love and everything she _wasn't_. Kagome wasn't one to date in the first place, but they all assumed it was because she had high standards—that she wouldn't settle for an immature high school student, that maybe she was aiming for an intellectual university attendee. All Kouga really had going for him was being one of the fastest runners on the track team—even Inuyasha could admit the fact that guy could run—so what the hell did Kagome see in that loser?

What did Kouga have that he didn't?

Wiping his mouth and deciding to officially drop the topic of _them_, he exhaled, his breath invisible in the warm, evening air, before shoving his hands in his pockets, his combat boots slapping the pavement as he made his way home.

Keh. It wasn't like he was going to let Kagome know he loved her, anyway.

But he _would_ prove her wrong.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Short, I know, but most of it will be in _Part 2_ and _Part 3_. :P Also, for inspiration, I resorted to the _Colors_ playlist, which makes no sense, but whatever—I take what I can get. :| And I'd love it if you reviewed what I have so far (especially you, BG; I need to know if it's worthy of your standards. *^* (Also, you were probably asleep when I posted this… Dammit—I'm a horrible person. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. TT_TT)).


End file.
